Battle of The Pick up Lines
by Shinrin94-XIII
Summary: Two captains and a vice-captain had a battle of pick up lines. What would happen? Crack alert! XD Pairings: Perfect Pair, SanaYuki, AtoJi.


I'm back…

I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Seriously, I have tests next week (more like next Wednesday…) and yet I wrote this fic instead of doing my revision. Who cares? XD

Disclaimer: Ore-sama does not own Prince of Tennis. XD

A/N: Pure crack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Battle of the Pick-up Lines (between two captains and a vice-captain)**

"Ore-sama says that he has the best pick-up lines!" Atobe yelled.

"Yeah right. I know that I have useful pick-up lines," Sanada said calmly.

"But I'm the one that have pick-up lines that aren't silly," Tezuka said. "And I have Syusuke," he added.

"Ore-sama has Jirou and Ore-sama thinks that Jirou is the best!" Atobe yelled.

"I have Seiichi and he's the best. In fact, better than your Jirou and Syusuke," Sanada said.

"Hey! Do NOT call Ore-sama's boyfriend with his first name," Atobe growled.

"Don't call Syusuke by his first name. Your pick-up lines are not useful at all," Tezuka glared.

"Let's have a battle of the pick-up lines. Let's see who has the best pick-up lines," Sanada suggested.

"In that case, Ore-sama goes first. 'Let's make like a fabric softener and snuggle'," Atobe said proudly.

"'You're a pot of gold in this enormous world and I'm just a little leprechaun'," Sanada said.

"'I saw a flower this morning and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen until a gazed upon you'," Tezuka said.

"This is hard… ah, Ore-sama bet that you two will give up after this. 'If your love could be described by words, Webster would have to make another dictionary just to describe you'," Atobe smirked.

"That's nothing. 'Is there an airport near by or is that my heart taking off'?" Sanada said.

"'You are like a clam, hard to open, but it's worth the pearl'," Tezuka smirked.

"'You better change the lock because Ore-sama's the key to your heart'," Atobe said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji was walking at the park and he suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," the person said and helped Fuji to stand up.

"Than- Yukimura?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, Fuji Syusuke from Seigaku. It is a pleasure seeing you here," Yukimura smiled.

"It is a pleasure seeing you too, Yukimura," Fuji smiled. A few seconds later, they heard a snore. They turned to the nearest tree and saw Jirou sleeping under the tree.

"Ah, I presume that he is Akutagawa Jirou from Hyoutei?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah," Fuji answered. Jirou opened his eyes slowly and saw Fuji.

"Sugee! Fuji-kun!!!" Jirou grinned and shook Fuji's hand. "You must be Yukimura from Rikkai," Jirou asked Yukimura.

"Yes, I am," Yukimura smiled.

"Is Marui-kun here?" Jirou asked.

"No. He has tennis practice," Yukimura answered.

"Did you guys hear that?" Fuji asked.

"I think so. Let's check it out," Yukimura said and they three went to the middle of the park. Then they hide in the bushes.

"Genichirou?"

"Mitsu?"

"Kei-chan?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'If Ore-sama is god, Ore-sama would make the world revolve around you'," Atobe said smugly.

"'If I had a garden, I'd put your two lips and my two lips together'," Sanada said, looking pleased.

"'Looking at a rose is like looking at your beautiful face'," Tezuka smirked.

Apparently, none of them wanted to give up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww… Kei-chan's so sweet…" Jirou smiled.

Yukimura and Fuji looked at each other and smirked.

"I brought my recorder," Yukimura smiled.

"I brought my camera," Fuji smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere nearby:

"Ii data…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished!!! I just HAD to put Inui in it…

So, what do you think?

Please review!


End file.
